Lost
by scarv
Summary: Ouji menemukan Kane-chan basah kuyup di depan apartemennya


Fandom : Tenimyu

Pairing : KanexOuji

Disclaimer : Tenimyu dan para castsnya bukan punya saya (nangis glundung2 mau ouji *digetok raket*)

* * *

Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi berlari dalam hujan di jalanan Tokyo. Dia tak tentu arah, tak tahu harus kemana. Dia membiarkan kemana kaki itu berlari membawanya, ke tempat dimana hatinya ingin merasakan kenyamanan. Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah pintu apartemen yang bukan miliknya, tapi dia sangat mengenal pemiliknya. _Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?_ Dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menekan bel pintu di hadapannya.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu yang tiada henti tersebut berhasil membangunkan si pemilik kamar apartemen. _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini_. Batin Yagami sambil melihat jam pada handphonenya. **21.38**. Mungkin memang belum terlalu malam, tapi hari itu Yagami benar-benar merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. Apalagi di luar hujan cukup deras, hawanya yang dingin menyejukkan sangat nyaman untuk tidur.

Ting Tong

"Ah~~ Iya-iya.. Sebentar.." Yagami akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengusap matanya seraya mengumpulkan nyawa. Yagami menyalakan lampu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintu, pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya membuat dia terkejut.

"Kane-chan?! Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" Ucap Yagami panik melihat Kanesaki berdiri di depan pintu, sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia menunduk. Namun Yagami tahu pasti bahwa itu Kanesaki Kentarou.

"Masuklah.. Kenapa kau ini? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau di luar sana hujan? Kenapa tidak pakai payung atau jas hujan? Kan kau bisa berteduh jika tidak membawanya." Yagami menyeret masuk tamunya itu. "Tunggu kuambilkan handuk untukmu."

Yagami kembali ke ruang tamunya dan mengelungkan handuk itu pada Kanesaki yang sedang melepas jaketnya. Kemudian Yagami meninggalkannya menuju ke dapur, menyeduh ocha untuk Kanesaki. Ketika dia kembali dan melihat Kanesaki hanya diam memegang handuk dan tidak menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya, Yagami menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kane-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Yagami sambil menyentuh tangan Kanesaki untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika merasakan tangan yang dia sentuh begitu dingin seolah hendak membeku. Yagami menyentuh pipi Kanesaki dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak kalah dingin.

"Astaga Kane-chan, kau sampai membeku seperti ini! Berapa lama kau hujan-hujanan di luar sana? Lebih baik kau mandi air hangat sekarang sebelum sakit, aku ambilkan baju ganti untukmu." Dia menggandeng Kanesaki ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air panas untuknya. "Mandi! Jangan diam saja. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan atau bahkan mati di apartemenku."

Kemudian dia meninggalkan kamar mandi, mencari baju dan celana trainingnya yang paling besar untuk menggantikan baju Kanesaki yang basah kuyup.

"Kane-chan, kuletakkan baju ganti untukmu di meja dekat kamar mandi sini ya. Aku akan di dapur membuatkanmu sup dan berharap kau tidak sakit!" Kemudian dia pergi menuju dapur, mengambil sup kalengan yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan memasaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, ketika dia menoleh didapatinya Kanesaki yang sudah kering berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya.

"Duduklah. Makan ini." Yagami meletakkan semangkok sup di atas meja dan menarik kursi untuk Kanesaki. Kanesaki duduk perlahan. Yagami pun duduk dan memejamkan matanya sambil memijat dahinya yang dirasa mulai pusing menghadapi tamunya yang diam saja daritadi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan pemuda ini. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar suara sendok yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ternyata tangan Kanesaki masih sedikit gemetar dan kaku karena kedinginan. Yagami menghela nafas, memungut sendok jatuh itu, meletakkannya di wastafel dan mengambil sendok yang baru. Dia duduk di sebelah Kanesaki, menyendok sup itu, sedikit meniupnya dan mengarahkan sendok itu ke depan mulut Kanesaki.

"Ah.. Kau tidak perlu menyuapiku Ouji.."

"Keluar juga suara darimu, tapi sekarang aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan, buka mulutmu. Tanganku mulai pegal." Akhirnya Kanesaki menurut, membiarkan dirinya disuapi oleh Yagami hingga sup itu habis. Sepanjang menyuapi, Yagami memperhatikan wajah orang di hadapannya itu. Terlihat jelas wajah yang kacau, penuh dengan kesedihan. Tidak ada senyum atau sedikit kebahagiaan dalam matanya. Hal itu membuat hati Yagami ikut sakit, itu bukanlah wajah Kane-chan yang ia kenal. Kane-chan selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia meski dengan wajah-wajah aneh yang sering ia buat.

"Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa kau seperti ini? Muncul di depan apartemenku dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Kalau kau memang mau ke sini kan kau bisa meneleponku terlebih dahulu, aku bisa menjemputmu di stasiun." Yang ditanya hanya terdiam, memandangi mangkok kosong di hadapannya. Kemudian Yagami berdiri dan kembali membawa handuk. Dengan lembut dia meletakkan handuk itu di kepala Kanesaki dan perlahan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Setidaknya keringkanlah rambutmu dengan benar, nanti kau masuk angin." ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Setelah dirasa cukup kering dia meletakkan handuk itu di kursinya tadi dan memutar kursi yang diduduki Kanesaki agar bisa menghadapnya. Dia membungkuk dan ditatapnya pemuda itu.

"Jangan diam saja Kane-chan, jawab aku. Kau membuatku khawatir jika kau bertingkah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau tidak mau bercerita padaku. Kumohon.." nada suara Yagami makin pelan, dia benar-benar memohon kali ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Kanesaki memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di baju Yagami. Perlahan bahu Kanesaki mulai naik turun, Yagami merasa bajunya basah.

"Kane-chan? Kau menangis?" Kanesaki tidak menjawab, dia juga tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan Yagami mengusap punggung Kanesaki, berusaha menenangkan dan seolah dia ingin bilang bahwa dia ada bersamanya, dia tidak sendirian. Pemandangan ini sangat melukai hati sang _pangeran_, dia tidak pernah melihat seorang Kanesaki Kentarou terpuruk seperti ini.

"Ren.. apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Kanesaki dengan suara yang sedikit parau karena menangis.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.." jawab Ren bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Apakah aku egois? Apakah aku ceroboh? Apakah salah jika aku menyukai seseorang?"

Akhirnya Yagami mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kanesaki. Yagami membaca majalah itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Majalah dengan artikel Kenesaki dan Kurokawa di dalamnya. Yagami juga mengetahui apa reaksi masyarakat dan _fans_ di luar sana. Reaksi tersebut tidaklah bagus, tidak mendukung dan sejujurnya Yagami berharap dia juga bisa bereaksi seperti itu karena dalam hati dia terluka ketika mengetahui orang yang sangat dia sayangi tengah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Tapi keesokan harinya saat dia memastikan kebenaran berita itu dan melihat senyum dan kebahagiaan di wajah Kanesaki, dia tidak sanggup untuk membenci Kanesaki. _Kane-chan bahagia._ Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. _Asalkan Kane-chan bahagia itu sudah cukup, biarlah kurasakan luka ini sendirian._ Malamnya Yagami menangis hingga lelah sambil berharap waktu akan menyembuhkan lukanya kelak. **Selama Kane-chan bahagia.**

Tapi bukan kebahagiaan dalam diri Kanesaki sekarang ini. Yang ada adalah sebuah kesedihan, kekecewaan, kebingungan bahkan mungkin ketakutan. Dan ini semua karena reaksi masyarakat di luar sana terhadapnya. Sebuah reaksi yang berhasil membuat seorang Kanesaki Kentarou berhenti menulis blog untuk beberapa hari, dan ketika dia menulis blog yang ditulisnya adalah sebuah permohonan maaf secara formal.

"Ya. Kau ceroboh Kane-chan." Ucapan Yagami yang tegas itu membuat Kanesaki merasa ditampar, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yagami. _Tidak seharusnya aku kesini, apa yang kupikirkan, mengganggu istirahatnya secara tiba-tiba, setelah mendiamkan semua pertanyaannya dan sekarang aku menumpahkan masalahku padanya. Dia pasti tidak senang._

"Aku belum selesai Kane-chan, jangan mencoba lari dariku." Tangan Kanesaki lunglai tapi dia tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan masih meletakkan kepalanya di perut Yagami, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar ucapan Yagami berikutnya.

"Kau ceroboh Kane-chan, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati agar berita itu bisa sampai ke masyarakat dengan cara yang lebih baik. Tapi kau **tidak** salah Kane-chan dan kau **tidak** egois, menyukai dan mencintai seseorang itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sangat wajar Kane-chan, itu bukan kesalahan. Apa kau merasa menyukai Kurokawa-san adalah suatu kesalahan? Tidak kan? Menciumnya pun bukan kesalahan, toh dia pacarmu bukan pacar orang lain. Yah~ walau mungkin tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu di depan umum."

Kanesaki mendongak memandang wajah Yagami yang mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Senyum tulus meski luka dalam hatinya tengah terbuka lagi. Meski ingin sekali sekarang ini dia bisa menangis, memaki dan tertawa melihat penderitaan Kanesaki. Tapi dia tidak sekejam itu, dia tidak sanggup, yang dia inginkan hanyalah senyum Kane-chan walau itu Kanesaki dapatkan dari orang lain, bukan dari dirinya.

Kanesaki menggenggam erat baju Yagami dan air matanya mulai keluar lagi makin deras. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mendukungnya, orang yang saat ini secara tak sadar ia harapkan untuk mampu memberikan ketenangan. Yagami tidak membencinya, Yagami tidak menolaknya seperti orang lain.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_ Ren... Kau tidak membenciku kan? Atau menolakku seperti yang lain."

"Tentu tidak Kane-chan. Mana bisa aku membencimu karena hal ini? Kau tidak perlu memusingkan perkataan orang lain. Yang terpenting adalah perasaanmu sendiri. Kau menyukainya dan kau merasa itu benar. Jadi lakukanlah, kau tidak perlu takut. Mereka akan diam sendiri, biarkanlah mereka. Kau juga sudah meminta maaf atas kehebohan yang kau buat secara tidak sengaja ini. Nah, sekarang tersenyumlah. Aneh sekali melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak cocok Kane-chan~"

Kanesaki tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum untuk Yagami bukan untuk Kurokawa atau orang lain.

"Kau memang sangat baik Ren.. Orang yang kau sukai kelak pasti akan sangat beruntung." Betapa miris pernyataan itu di telinga Yagami. "Tapi kurasa aku juga beruntung, aku bertemu denganmu saat itu. Aku memilikimu sebagai sahabatku. Aku sangat menyayangimu Ren.. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau juga bertingkah seperti yang lain."

"Ah.. Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga... menyayangimu.." _Seandainya kau tahu._

Kemudian Kanesaki menguap dan Yagami tertawa melihatnya. "Ah maaf Ouji, tiba-tiba aku mengantuk sekali."

"Tentu saja, kau begitu tegang daritadi. Kalau kau mengantuk itu tandanya kau sudah lebih baik. Benar?" Kanesaki menangguk membenarkan pernyataan Yagami dan menguap lagi. Memang benar setelah dia mendengarkan ucapan Yagami yang menerimanya, beban dalam hatinya serasa ikut terangkat. Tubuhnya pun merasakan kelelahan sekarang.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur." Yagami tersenyum sambil menggiring Kanesaki ke kamarnya. Mendudukkan dan membiarkan Kanesaki berbaring di tempat tidurnya. _Sepertinya hari ini sofa di ruang tamuku cukup nyaman, toh aku juga lelah, aku pasti bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._ Namun ketika Yagami hendak beranjak, sebuah tangan mengulur dan meraih tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kanesaki.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan tidurku yang sudah kau ganggu beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda Kane-chan" jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku benar-benar mau melanjutkan tidurku."

"Memang kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Kurasa sofa di luar cukup nyaman untuk tidur. Yah~~ sebenarnya aku bisa tidur dimanapun."

"Tidurlah disini.. Aku tidak ingin mengusirmu dari tempat tidurmu sendiri. Cukup besar untuk kita berdua."

Yagami hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. _Ya sudahlah, dia yang menyuruhku bukan aku yang memintanya._

"Kau ini sudah besar Kane-chan tapi masih minta ditemani tidur, tidak ada monster di kolong tempat tidurku." ucapnya sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak..."

"Sudah-sudah aku hanya bercanda, geser sedikit." Potong Yagami sambil tertawa. Setelah Yagami berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mereka berdua terdiam. Yagami memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kanesaki memandangi wajah sahabatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yagami.

"Tidak ada. _Arigatou_ Ren... _Hontou ni arigatou._." Kanesaki tersenyum mengucapkannya.

Yagami berbalik menghadap Kanesaki, memegang tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah~ _Oyasuminasai_ Kane-chan.."

"_Oyasumi_ Ren.."

"Awas kalau kau menendangku saat kau tidur.."

Kanesaki tertawa mendengar candaan Yagami dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Yagami. Malam itu Kanesaki Kentarou dan Yagami Ren tidur dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

-OWARI-

A lot of FLUFF dan kali ini panjang~ hoho~ *tumbennn~* XD~

Review yaaa~ :*


End file.
